There is a container that is accommodated in an information processing apparatus, such as a server. A plurality of electronic parts are accommodated in an exchangeable manner in this type of container.
Incidentally, there is an information processing apparatus in which electronic parts can be replaced in a state in which the information processing apparatus is activated, that is, an information processing apparatus for which active maintenance can be performed, for example. In this information processing apparatus, a plurality of electronic parts are respectively pulled out from the container to the outside, for example. This enables the respective electronic parts to be replaced independently from the container.
However, since the electronic parts are pulled out from the container to the outside in the information processing apparatus as described above, it is preferable to prepare a space for allowing the electronic parts to be pulled out outside the container. Meanwhile, there is a possibility that the size of the container increases if the space for allowing the electronic parts to be pulled out is formed inside the container.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-115536.